This invention relates to an exercise device such as a bicycle trainer, and more particularly to a feature for securing the driven wheel of a bicycle to the frame of a bicycle trainer.
A bicycle trainer typically includes a frame that is configured to support the driven wheel of a bicycle, and a resistance unit carried by the frame that is engageable with the bicycle wheel to resist rotation of the wheel upon application of input power to the bicycle pedals by a user. Typically, the driven wheel of the bicycle is secured to the bicycle trainer frame using opposed clamping members secured to spaced apart areas of the frame. In one exemplary prior art configuration, an adjustable stationary clamping member engages one end of the skewer, and a movable clamping member is moved into and out of engagement with the opposite end of the skewer. The movable clamping member is movable throughout a fixed range of movement between a clamping position and a release position. Representatively, the movable clamping member is moved inwardly and outwardly in response to operation of an actuator, which may be in the form of an outwardly extending shaft that is guided for movement within a spiral slot formed in a mounting area of the frame. With this construction, the user adjusts the position of the stationary clamping member according to the length of the skewer. The user can then mount his or her bicycle to the frame by engaging one end of the skewer with the stationary clamping member, and operating the actuator to move the movable clamping member into engagement with the opposite end of the skewer.
While the above-described wheel mounting construction functions well, it is somewhat disadvantageous in that bicycle skewers have different lengths. Thus, when a bicycle having a skewer with a different length is to be the frame of the trainer, the position of the stationary clamping member must be adjusted to accommodate the skewer length. There is thus a need for a wheel mount for a bicycle trainer which provides quick and easy mounting of bicycle wheels having skewers of differing lengths.
In accordance with the invention, a bicycle trainer for use with a bicycle having a driven wheel includes a frame, a resistance arrangement interconnected with the frame, and a wheel mounting arrangement associated with the frame for securing the bicycle wheel to the frame. The wheel mounting arrangement includes first and second spaced apart wheel engagement areas. At least the first the first wheel engagement area includes a threaded wheel engagement member and a threaded actuator member rotatably interconnected with the frame. The threaded wheel engagement member is engaged with the threaded actuator member such that rotation of the threaded actuator member causes extension and retraction of the threaded wheel engagement member so as to move the threaded wheel engagement member toward and away from the second wheel engagement area. In this manner, the bicycle wheel is clamped between the second wheel engagement area and the threaded wheel engagement member. The threaded actuator member is located in a fixed position on the frame, and includes one or more finger engagement members configured to facilitate manual engagement of the threaded actuator member by a user. The threaded actuator member may define a hub section, and the one or more finger engagement members may be in the form of a series of wing members that extend outwardly from the hub section.
The threads of the actuator member and the threads of the wheel engagement member are in the form of lead threads, and a guide arrangement is associated with the threaded wheel engagement member for guiding inward and outward movement of the wheel engagement member upon rotation of the threaded actuator member. With this construction, the lead threads of the actuator member and the wheel engagement member cooperate to cause axial inward and outward movement of the wheel engagement member upon rotation of the threaded actuator member.
The frame defines a laterally extending passage, and the wheel engagement member is interconnected with a sleeve positioned within the laterally extending passage. The guide arrangement is interposed between the sleeve and the wheel engagement member, and may be in the form of a laterally extending slot in the sleeve, and an outward projection associated with the wheel engagement member. The projection is engaged within the slot, and moves within the slot, to guide inward and outward movement of the wheel engagement member upon rotation of the threaded actuator member. The threaded actuator member may be rotatably interconnected with the sleeve.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.